Third Chosen
by RedGoddess
Summary: A third slayer arrives in Sunnydale to help the Scoobies and the potentials in the war against the First.
1. The Third Slayer

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything. Everything belongs to Joss Whedon, except Jessica and all other characters that you do not recognize throughout the story. Those are mine.

Chapter 1: The Third Slayer

Jessica snuck a glance at the rearview mirror watching the three fifteen year-old potential slayers sleep, she was so glad that they finally fell asleep. After the stop at Starbucks Jessica thought they would never calm down. After she was sure the potentials weren't going to wake up, Jessica looked at the retired Watcher in the passenger side of the black 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse. He was still awake reading an old looking book. What a surprise.

"Giles, do you believe we'll win this fight?" Jessica asked quietly. This question was out of the blue, but it needed to be asked. Giles looked up taking off his glasses and started cleaning them. Never a good sign.

"We have three Slayers, a little less than two dozen potentials and a handful of others." he started.

"But..."

"But the odds are against us. It's to soon to predict the outcome of this fight." Giles ended. Jessica rolled her cool grey eyes in annoyance.

"I didn't come here to listen to 'the odds are against us' crap. The odds are only against us if we choose it to be that way. And I, for one, am not giving up without a fight. I'm not one to back down from anything." Jessica spoke a little anger creeping into her voice. Giles looked over at her shock written over his face.

"I didn't mean it that way." he said placing his glasses back on.

"Yeah, whatever." Jessica answered. Suddenly four Bringers jumped into the middle of the road, Jessica hit the brakes stopping the car before it hit them. Not like that would be a bad thing, but she didn't want to damage her car. Jessica hit the steering wheel mumbling, "This is just great. Fuckin' great."

"Hey. What's goin' on, ya'll." Sarah, one of the potentials, said moving so she could look out the windshield. Bringers were advancing toward the car. Jessica sighed unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Giles, you take them the rest of the way. I'll take care of this." Jessica said leaving no room for argument. She opened the door and was about to get out when, Jackie, another potential, grabbed her arm.

"You'll be alright, right?" Jackie said.

"Yeah, kid. I'll be fine." Jessica replied and shut the door. The Bringers walked towards Jessica wielding their traditional knives. Jessica tucked a strand of her slightly wavy black hair behind her ear waiting for one of the Bringers to attack. She didn't have to wait long because one lunged trying to slice her head off. Jessica ducked, crouching down and swept her leg under the Bringer, she grabbed his knife and plunged it in his heart. She rolled backwards just in time to avoid being stabbed by another Bringer.

_For blind people they're very mobile._ Jessica thought blocking another attack. She could feel one of the Bringers coming up behind her. The one in front of her went to attack, she blocked it grabbing his wrist, twisting it so she could kick the knife out of the hands of the Bringer behind her. Jessica broke the Bringer's wrist, elbowing him in the face. He fell to the ground allowing Jessica to stab him in the heart. Suddenly another Bringer grabbed her by her throat pulling her into a standing position, he was trying to slice her throat, but Jessica was holding that hand away from her. The another Bringer was walking up to her, when he was close enough Jessica kicked him in the face. Jessica elbowed him in the gut giving her enough time to get out of his hold. She did a handstand wrapping her legs around his neck, she then twisted, throwing him forward. He landed on his back with Jessica's feet on either side of his neck, she quickly twisted her feet breaking his neck.

"Three down, one to go." Jessica whispered smirking at the last Bringer, who was running away. Jessica shook her head, bending down to pick up a knife, then she threw it. The knife soared through the air embedding itself in the last Bringer's back. Jessica looked up and down the street, running a hand through her hair making it fall in waves to the middle of her back. She started walking down the street her black three inch stretch knee high boots clicking on the sidewalk. Jessica reached into her tight black leather jacket pocket pulling out a packet of cigarettes then pulled out a black metal Zippo with angel wings on it out of her back pocket on her tight jeans, that were tucked into her boots. Jessica lit a cigarette, briefly closing her eyes inhaling and holding it before exhaling the smoke. She place the packet of cigarettes back into her jacket pocket and putting the Zippo away. She unconsciously pulled her jacket tighter around her covering her plain black cami top. Soon Jessica could see the Summers' residence up ahead, she sighed taking a couple more drags from her cigarette before dropping it and crunching it under her boot.

"Now to meet everyone." Jessica said exhaling the smoke before jogging across the street and up the driveway, passing her car, to the Summers' porch. She rang the doorbell, a loud commotion could be heard from within the house then the door opened to reveal Faith.

"Jessica? Girl, look at you!" Faith said enveloping her in a hug, which she returned laughing.

"Nice to see you, too." Jessica replied. As they pulled back Jessica noticed that tons of teenage girls and a group of adults were standing around staring. "Well, hey everybody. God, is there a lot of you."

"Yeah, that's the way to greet someone." Faith said joking. Jessica rolled her cool grey, almost silver, eyes.

"Your one to talk." she replied.

"You must be Jessica. Angel told me a lot about you." Buffy said stepping forward.

Jessica raised an eyebrow and held up her hands in defense saying, "Whoa, whatever he said about me ain't true."

"He only complimented you." Buffy replied. Jessica looked a little taken back and confusion shone in her eyes.

"Hmm... Really? Now I'm kinda worried." Jessica said smirking. "And you must be Buffy. So this is everyone?"

"Yep. These are the Potential Slayers," Buffy said pointing to the group of girls. "And this is Dawn, Willow, Spike, Xander, Anya, Andrew and you already know Giles."

"Sup everybody. Giles, do ya have my car keys?" Jessica asked. He coughed looking down at the floor for a second before meeting Jessica's eyes.

"Um no. Cassandra drove." Giles answered. Jessica glared at him for a second before switching her gaze at Cassandra. She held out her hand and Cassandra immediately dropped the car keys in Jessica's outstretched hand.

"I didn't put any scratches on it." Cassandra said in her own defense. Jessica raised an eyebrow clearly not believing her.

"That's good to know." Jessica said her words dripping with sarcasm. She pocketed the keys in her jacket pocket with her cigarettes. Jessica glance at all the potentials who were still staring at Jessica whispering to each other.

Faith noticed this and said, "Uh B, maybe you should send the wannabes downstairs."

Buffy looked around and nodded. She turned to Kennedy and said, "Take them downstairs and train."

After all the potentials disappeared the adults walked into the living room Faith and Jessica leaned against either side of the doorframe.

"So." Faith said directed at Jessica, who lazily tipped her head towards Faith allowing some of her hair to fall in her face.

"So what?" Jessica countered, a lazy smile settling on her face. Faith sighed angrily rolling her eyes.

"Where is it?" Faith questioned. Jessica shook her head.

"What makes you think I brought you anything?" Jessica said humor dancing in her eyes. Faith stood away from the frame a smirk on her face.

"It's in the car. Isn't Jess?" Faith said. She didn't even wait for Jessica's replied before she took off out of the house. Jessica didn't move from her spot.

"What was that about?" Willow asked. Jessica turned her gaze to Willow and shrugged. She was about to say something, but Faith's call interrupted her.

"I betta go before she breaks somethin'." Jessica said turning from the living room and headed outside. Faith was leaning against the car. Jessica hopped lightly off the porch and took a seat on the hood. She pulled out her cigarettes, keys and lighter. Faith took the offered cigarette, lighting it and taking the keys from Jessica. Jessica lighted her cigarette before putting her lighter and packet of smokes away.

"Where's your stuff?" Faith asked taking a drag.

"Trunk." was the answer. Faith nodded and headed to the back of the car to unlock the trunk. She pulled out two black gym duffel bags, one was slightly larger than the other.

"Why did you bring two?" Faith asked.

Jessica took a drag before answering, "The smaller bag's yours. Clothes, necessities and the weapon you were so desperately looking for."

Faith shot Jessica a rare genuine smile handing the bigger bag to Jessica, who just dropped it next to her on the hood. Faith placed her bag on the hood in front of Jessica's crossed legs, unzipping it and pulling out a plain wooden box. Faith trailed her fingers over the box before flipping the latch and opening it. She pulled out two twin daggers with stainless fantasy style blades that were engraved with a Celtic knot work style design, Faith's name was etched on near the top of the blade. The handles were wrapped in black leather. Faith twirled them in her hands, testing them.

"These are great. So light!" Faith said. Jessica smiled stretching her arms over her head.

"Yeah. They're pretty great." Jessica replied sliding off the hood taking her gym duffel bag with her. "So, are we gonna join the troops?"

Faith placed the knives back in the box, tracing the edges of the lid as she closed it. She holstered her gym bag, grabbed the box holding the knives and headed up the driveway. Both women dropped their cigarettes and stepped on them before continuing inside the Summers' house. They entered the house quietly shutting the door behind them. In the living room the Scoobies, Spike and Dawn were having a conversation about Jessica. Well, Spike and Dawn were just listening not really participating in the conversation. None of the Scoobies noticed that Faith and Jessica had returned, so they continued with their conversation. Jessica leaned against the doorframe holding her bag, Dawn glanced at her and opened her mouth to stop the conversation, but Jessica held a finger to her lips smirking and lightly shaking her head. Suddenly Jessica dropped her bag as it hit the floor the Scoobies lightly jumped turning their heads to the sound of the noise. Seeing Jessica and Faith standing there in the doorway Buffy stood up.

"We weren't... Um... it isn't..." Buffy sputtered trying to find a liable excuse.

"What? Look like your talking about me behind my back?" Jessica said cutting Buffy off. She kept her face expressionless, but inside she was laughing. The look on Buffy's face was so funny. Jessica glanced at Faith from the corner of her eyes noticing she was smirking.

"We didn't mean anything by-" Buffy started, but was cut off by Jessica, who wasn't leaning on the doorframe anymore.

"Please. I don't care what you think about me. You all must hold yourselves in such high regards that you think your opinion about me actually matters." Jessica said calmly like she was talking about the weather. She picked up her gym bag saying, "It doesn't."

The Scoobies were shocked to say the least. Spike was smirking as was Faith, and Dawn was looking towards the kitchen where Jessica was. Buffy took a few steps until Faith stopped her by grabbing her upper arm. "Where are you going, B?" Faith asked. Buffy motioned where Jessica walked off.

"B, really she doesn't care that she found you talking about her behind her back. She just one of those people." Faith explained. Buffy backed off, pulling her arm from Faith's loose grip.

"How do you know her?" Xander asked motioning to where Jessica left. Dawn shook her head, standing up from her seat not wanting to listen to this conversation. She walked into the kitchen. Dawn glanced at Jessica working on her laptop as she went to the fridge to grab a soda.

"Do you want one?" Dawn asked causing Jessica to look over at her.

"Nah." Jessica answered turning her attention back to the laptop screen. Dawn shrugged grabbing a soda for herself before taking a seat at one of the stools across from Jessica. A few minutes passed by until Jessica glanced at Dawn over her laptop.

"Your… Dawn, right?" she asked, shutting down her laptop. It's not like she couldn't work on it later. Dawn nodded taking a sip of soda, watching Jessica place her laptop back into the gym bag.

"So, care to ask your question." Jessica stated. Dawn's eyes widen, putting down her soda then tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I wasn't… I… Well, okay. I do have a question. I was wondering how you know Angel?" Dawn said giving up.

Jessica traced the tiles on the counter top answering, "I was ambushed by a couple of demons and Angel helped me out. He has that tendency to save seemingly helpless girls. You should've seen the look on his face when he found out I was a Slayer."

Dawn quirked a smile at that. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Faith walking in with her bag slung over a shoulder and holding the case for the knives. Jessica turned her cool gaze towards Faith watching her set the wooden knife case on the counter top.

"I was thinking we should go down to the cemeteries and patrol. I wanna test these bad boys out." Faith said tapping the knife case. Jessica smirked slightly trying to figure out the obvious tension between Dawn and Faith. Dawn was playing with the soda tab trying to break it off, she avoided all eye contact with Faith. Which seemed fine with her.

"Sure." Jessica answered before turning the conversation over to Dawn. "We'll talk later, alright."

"Yeah, whatever." was the reply. Jessica stood up watching Dawn.

"I'm serious. Don't want to spend to much time around Slayers and the Slayerettes. Gets boring. " Jessica said. Dawn looked up, a little surprised that someone was taking an interest in her.

"That'll be great… I mean sure." she replied smiling happily. Jessica nodded picking up her bag while Faith grabbed her knife case from the counter. Then they made their way back to the front door. Jessica had it open and was almost out until Buffy interrupted them.

"Where are you two going?" she asked.

"Patrolling. I'm gonna test out my new weapons." Faith answered. Buffy narrowed her eyes in Faith's direction. Jessica sighed raking a hand through her hair.

"What's the problem. Do you want to patrol?" Jessica asked calmly. Buffy switched her gaze over to Jessica.

"No, but-" Buffy started, but was cut off by Jessica.

"Then, what's the problem? Faith and I want to patrol. Is no one suppose to patrol but you or what?" Jessica said.

"I didn't say that. I meant… Ugh, I don't know what I meant." Buffy said getting a little confused and angry.

"They want to patrol and you've been saying that you wanted some time off Slayer duty. Why not let them, Buff?" Xander stated. Jessica raised an eyebrow at that last statement.

"Look B, we're goin' to the cemeteries and catch up on old times." Faith said. Jessica shook her head at the stupid ness of this argument and just walked out the door. It's not like she wouldn't go where she wanted anyways. And who was Buffy, Miss Holier-Than-Thou, to tell Jessica what to do. She reached into her jacket pocket pulling out the car keys. After unlocking the doors Jessica placed her gym bag in the car, she would come get it after patrolling. Faith caught up to Jessica placing her bag in the car also.

"Commander Buffy is allowing us to go patrol." Faith said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Jessica rolled her eyes as she pulled out her own weapons. Two twin daggers with stainless fantasy style blades that were etched with a tribal vampire skull near the top of the blade right below the handle. The handles were wrapped in black leather with Jessica's initials at the top.

"Oh yay!" replied Jessica shutting the car door. They began walking down the driveway, Faith casually twirling her brand new knifes in her hands. While Jessica inspected her own daggers.

**A/N:** Review. Good, bad? Tell me what you think.


	2. Late Night Talks

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews. Happy New Years!

Chapter 2: Late Night Talks

A newly risen vampire soared through the air, almost gracefully before crashing into his own headstone, breaking completely through it. Laughter followed his crash, coming from where he was thrown. Jessica was perched upon a grave statue of what appeared to be an angel crying smirking at Faith, who seemed to be having fun. Leaning back against the statue's legs Jessica watched Faith battle the vampire, but her mind was elsewhere.

Faith sparred a glance over towards Jessica, but seeing that she was preoccupied Faith quickly disposed of the vampire by stabbing him in the heart with one of her knives. Watching for a moment as the vampire turned to dust Faith, then made her way to Jessica's side. Leaning against the statue Faith inspected her knives and asked, "How'd you figure out the way to use knives instead of stakes?"

"You know me. I can't give up my knives. It's an addiction. But anyways, I was skimming through some spell books and I came across a spell that basically infuses the object with a holy essence." seeing the blank look on Faith's face, Jessica tried a different explanation. "It allows me to use knives to kill vamps instead of stakes."

"Ahh..." Faith said understanding. Twirling the knives in her hands for a moment before stopping. "I'm glad you found a way. I always did prefer knives to stakes. No splinters."

Jessica couldn't help, but break out into a grin. "You can say that again."

A comfortable silence settled over the two slayers. They had been out patrolling for most of the night, talking about anything and everything. Even though they were catching up on old times they did patrol the streets, mostly cemeteries, killing off handfuls of vampires and a couple of Bringers. But considering the upcoming war everything was kind of quiet. It was nice, but also creepy.

"Hey, Jess, we should start heading back. Catch a few z's, you know. Plus you really wanna beat the mad dash to the bathroom in the mornings." Faith stated. Jessica groaned.

"I'm gettin' a feeling that I should've checked into a motel." Jessica replied as she stood up.

Faith lightly hit Jessica's arm, saying, "If you do decide to go. Please take me with you."

Walking back to the Summers' house was uneventful until Faith brought up why Jessica wasn't in L.A. when Angel lost his soul. Jessica looked around before answering, "I was off collecting potential slayers. The Coven called me and filled me in on the upcoming apocalypse. The gang said they could handle everything, so I left to find those girls. Plus they needed me a lot more than Angel. So, what exactly happened back in L.A.? Haven't had time to talk to anyone back there either."

"Angel lost his soul and escaped from the hotel. So, Wesley came and broke me outta jail. I fought Angel and we did this magical mind link gig. Then Willow did a spell and Angel got his soul back." Faith explained. Jessica stopped walking and looked at Faith shocked.

"Mind linked?" Jessica exclaimed. Faith nodded. "How... What?"

"Some sort of magical drug." Faith stated as they began walking again. Jessica didn't ask any questions concerning Angel's past even though she was very curious, but she knew Faith wouldn't break Angel's confidence. Faith could be very loyal at times. Soon the two slayers reached the Summers' residence. Jessica paused on the porch as Faith opened the front door.

Spotting the hesitation written on Jessica's face, Faith asked, "Are you comin'?"

Glancing around Jessica sighed and shook her head. "Nah. I'll be in later."

"Alright." Faith stated shrugging her shoulders and leaving Jessica to her thoughts. Taking a seat on the porch's railing and looking up at the sky. One leg dangling off the side of the railing, Jessica leaned back against the porch pillar and took out a cigarette. A few minutes passed by as Jessica just sat there smoking.

"Can I bum one, pet?" a voice asked from behind her. Not turning around Jessica took out another cigarette, lighting it on her own before handing it to Spike.

"Thanks, luv." a comfortable silence settled over the two. Spike glanced over at the youngest slayer wondering how there could be three slayers at the same time.

"What?" Jessica questioned as she caught Spike looking at her.

Taking a drag from the cigarette, Spike replied, "How is it you're a slayer?"

"Faith went flat line when she went into a coma." Jessica stated simply. Spike nodded. It made sense in a weird kind of way. Finishing her cigarette, Jessica left Spike to his thoughts. Checking her watch she realize the sun would rise in a couple of hours. Figuring she would take a short nap before getting up. Wanting to beat all the slayer wannabes to the shower was going to be first priority. Rubbing the back of her neck as she laid down on the couch thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: **I know it's short. Next chapter will hopefully be longer.


	3. Showers and Shopping

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up quicker. Reviews are welcomed, I would really like to hear what you think of my story.

Chapter 3: Showers and Shopping

Jessica sat in one of the chairs surrounding the table in the living room, typing on her laptop smirking as she listened to the commotion up stairs. Having only one bathroom in an entire house filled to the brim with girls is never a good sign. Jessica was so glad she woke up early enough to be the first to take a shower. A startled screech pierced the air followed by the sound of yelling.

"What are you doing? Get out!" the voice of the person who screeched yelled.

"You've been hoggin' the shower for almost thirty minutes now!"

"I'll be out in a second. Now shut the door!" Jessica looked up at the ceiling as it rattled from the sheer force of the bathroom door slamming shut.

"There are other people in this house that need to use the bathroom!" the second voice exclaimed. The statement was followed by a chorus of agreements from the girls waiting for the bathroom.

A few minutes passed with almost no more bathroom out brakes. Jessica sat at the table typing on her laptop when Faith came in. Not bothering to look up from her task at hand, Jessica waited for Faith to vent. All Faith was doing was angrily muttering and Jessica had a sneaking suspension about what.

"No shower yet."

"I can't believe this! How do people expect us to fight and win an apocalyptic battle with only one bathroom. At least in prison you get a shower although it's with a mess of female types, but at least it's shower. This is just insane!" Faith ranted. Jessica just nodded along only paying half attention until she got an idea.

"Hey. Why don't you grab your shower supplies and we'll sneak into a motel room. You can have your shower. Plus I need to go by that weapon store we passed last night." Jessica offered. Before Faith could answer Dawn and Jackie raced in the room pleading to take them with her.

"Shower a no go, too?" Jessica asked.

"It'll take a couple hours before everyone's finished." Dawn explained crossing her arms over her sky blue pajama tank top. The bottoms were a darker blue decorated with stars and moons.

"A couple hours! You've got to be joking! I'm a only child! I've never had to share anything, especially a bathroom." Jackie complained running a hand through her sandy blonde hair, which looked like she was somehow electrocuted. She was decked out in purple boy shorts and a white tank top. Jessica glanced at Faith, who shrugged not really caring about anything other than getting a shower. Looking back at Dawn and Jackie's pitiful faces Jessica caved.

"Go get whatever you need. Meet us in my car." Jessica answered. Not prepared for the two girl's squeal she winced. Grabbing a piece of blank paper Jessica proceeded to write a note explaining to whoever that they would be gone for a few hours. Right as Jessica put her laptop back in the duffel bag the two teenage girls sprinted out of the house.

"Let's go, Jay." Faith called from the front door. Jessica smiled grabbing her duffel bag and headed out to the car. Putting the bag in the trunk before getting into the driver's seat.

"Can't wait to have a shower. Hot water cascading down my body..." Jackie said sighing in bliss, closing her eyes and leaning back against the seat. Dawn pulled a face, Faith smirked and Jessica quirked an eyebrow looking at Jackie through the rearview mirror.

"Oh, it'll be a slice of heaven." Jackie finished.

"Very... What's the word I'm searching for?" Dawn asked.

"Pornographic." Faith suggested.

Jessica smirked shooting Faith a look and adding, "I think Faith means vivid."

"I think I'll go with vivid. Even though Faith's works, too." Dawn replied. Jackie protested, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"So, where's the nearest motel?" Jessica questioned.

Looking around, Dawn answered, "There's one about two blocks down to the right."

Hurrying to the motel, which looked practically run down and abandoned. Parking the car the girls quickly got out of the car bringing their bags with them. Looking around before heading to a room door.

"I know this may be a stupid question, but how are we going to get in? And what about the manager?" Jackie asked glancing around, slightly nervous. Jessica knelt down and quickly picked the lock. Faith walked into the room and Jessica went on to the next empty room. Soon Jessica was laying on the hood of her car smoking waiting for Dawn, Jackie and Faith to finish their showers. Glancing at her watch Jessica realized that it's only been ten minutes. Brushing some stray locks of her wavy black hair out of her face as she wondered how long it would take until someone at 1630 Revello Drive to realized they were gone.

When Jessica heard a door close she sat up, looked over her shoulder and spotted Faith walking out of the motel room carrying her travel bag. "How was your shower?" Jessica asked smiling.

"Great." Faith answered taking a seat on the hood next to Jessica. Glancing around, Faith lit up a cigarette and asked, "Where's the brats?"

"Still in the rooms." Jessica replied propping a leg up. Her black chunky heeled boot rested on the hood, while she rested her elbow on her dark denim clad knee. The two slayers sat in a comfortable silence waiting for the teenagers. It didn't take, but five minutes until Dawn and Jackie were walking out of there rooms talking animatedly. The slayers slid into the car along with the teens.

"I have a question." Jackie stated. At Jessica's nod, Jackie continued, "Where's the manager? Or what happened to him?"

"Sleeping." Jessica stated simply. Remembering back to the ordeal after breaking into the three rooms. She didn't kill the manage just knocked him out. Not that big of a deal.

It wasn't long until the car was parked in front of the weaponry store. Cutting off the engine and pocketing the keys in her leather jacket. Turning around in the driver's seat, Jessica regarded the two teens for a moment before speaking, "Faith and I are goin' to pick up a few things. Now you guys can go hang out, shop or whatever, but I want you both back here in exactly one hour. Got it?"

"Alright. Bye." Dawn replied as she and Jackie hopped out of the car. "Thanks for getting me out of the house."

"No problem." Jessica answered. The slayers watched the teenagers cross the road for a moment before getting out of the car. Faith smiled as she walked into the store. Jessica shook her head at Faith's antics, which could almost be described as giddiness, but nothing Faith ever did would be even remotely considered as giddy. Guns, bows, arrows and other assorted weaponry alined the walls. Jessica went straight for the bows and arrows section. Glancing around the corner at Faith, who was admiring the knife collection. No big surprise.

Running the tip of Jessica's black painted fingernail over the many selections of arrows. Sighing angrily, Jessica turned from the bows and arrows. This was not what she was looking for or even wanted for that matter. Joining Faith in the knife section Jessica picked up several combat knives, inspecting them thoroughly.

"You gonna get one for the wannabes?" Faith questioned trailing a finger across the metal blade.

"Yeah. One for each of them." Jessica answered. Twirling one around in her hand testing it out. A slight, almost unnoticeable, frown appeared on her face, Faith catching the frown on her friend's face asked what was wrong.

"These wouldn't exactly be my first choice, but they'll do. Just need to modify them. Maybe personalize 'em." Jessica answered. After a few minutes of figuring out how many potentials there were Faith and Jessica dumped the final sale on the checkout counter. Hearing the total amount Faith's eyes went slightly wide as Jessica pulled out her wallet grumbling about unfair prices and idiotic cashiers.

"Here you go. Have a nice day." the cashier said happily not even trying to hide his smug smile as he handed back the credit card and receipt. Sending a small, but effective death glare at the cashier before taking the purchases and leaving.

"Can you believe that!" Faith exclaimed as they left the weaponry store. Not letting Jessica reply, Faith finished, "What a rip-off."

Placing the bags in the trunk Jessica checked her watch, they still had forty-five minutes until Dawn and Jackie showed up. Glancing around at all the people wondering if anyone knew about the upcoming apocalyptic war. Although humans had that uncanny and slightly annoying ability to dismiss things they couldn't explain. At first it was okay, but after awhile it was just plain annoying. Spotting a magic shop in the corner hidden in the shadows of the other stores.

"Come on." Jessica said walking towards the magic shop, not waiting to see if Faith was following. Opening the door a bell sounded, incense was burning making the room overwhelming. Faith and Jessica covered their mouths trying so hard not to start coughing.

"Whoa, you'd think the owner wouldn't want their customers to die. What the hell is that?" Faith rasped trying to get use to the shop.

A soft, misty voice suddenly called out from the shadows. "Rosemary for protection and allspice for luck, money and healing. Welcome to my magic shop. How may I help you?"

Jessica's immediate impression was of a walking cliché. The owner moved into the light from behind a bookcase. She was very thin, wearing small black glass giving her an intellectual air about her. Draped in a shimmering silver shawl with beads hanging off it, innumerable chords and amulets hung around her tanned neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings. Faith couldn't suppress a tiny snicker at the image of the owner, who pretended not to hear it. Jessica smiled trying to be somewhat polite, unlike Faith, who was still trying to cover up her snickers with fake sounding coughs.

"Hi, umm..." taking a glance at the name tag, Jessica finished. "Mary. We're just looking."

"Okay, just find me if you need me or have any questions." said Mary in her mistiest voice. Then she walked away, well more like floated. Faith tilted her head causing wisps of brown hair to fall in her face, opening her mouth to say something, most likely insulting, but Jessica held up her hand efficiently stopping Faith.

"Don't even start." Jessica muttered walking away. Faith smirked, but didn't say anything as Jessica disappeared down an isle looking at all the books and items that the shelves held. Statues of Gods and Goddesses, assortment of jars containing bizarre things, and other things of that nature were lining the shelves.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Faith questioned picking up a shrunken head and examining with little interest.

"Getting some supplies to fix the knives." Jessica murmured grabbing a bottle of holy water. "Help me find a cross, preferably pure silver or something close to it, bottle of myrrh oil, a lot of strips of leather to re-wrap the knives, two sun stones, an orange candle, and a yellow one."

Quickly finding the required items with the help of the owner, the two slayers were soon back at Jessica's car. After placing the bags in the trunk with the others, Jessica checked her watch making sure they had some time left.

"Let's grab a drink." Faith suggested motioning to the coffee shop across the street. Not seeing any harm in the idea Faith and Jessica crossed the street and took a seat at one of the tables. Ordering a Dr. Pepper and a Coke the two slayers relaxed looking around at the people in a bit of paranoia.

Faith watched her friend drink Dr. Pepper before asking a question out of the blue. "What do you think about Buffy?"

Cool grey eyes locked onto Faith's. Shrugging her shoulders, Jessica set down her drink before responding, "I don't know. Bit uptight. She seems kind of lost in the leadership role, but that might just be because of the swarm of potentials. I can't really describe Buffy because I've only known her for about a day and only talked to her a couple of times, which all ended kind of badly."

"I agree with you on the uptight thing. And I've seen her train the potentials a couple of times and she seems to do more talking and explainin' than actual fightin'."

"Really? That's really not helping them." Jessica stated, slightly astonished at Buffy's training methods. Suddenly an idea popped into her head causing a smile to form on her milky white face.

"What?" Faith questioned spotting Jessica's smile. The third slayer ignored the question pulling out her cell phone from her jacket pocket. Dialing a number, Jessica waited for a couple of rings before the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Jackie, where are you and Dawn?" a pause on the other line followed by whispering.

"Some clothing store in the mall. Why?"

"Can you pick up a couple sets of those rubber bracelets. Red and blue. Make sure there's enough of them for each of the potentials." Jessica explained stirring her soda with a straw.

"Both colors for each or one color for each person?"

"Just one color for each potential. Half of the potentials will be on the red team, others on blue. Okay?" Jessica stated. Faith leaned back in her chair trying to figure out why the potentials would need bracelets.

"Got it, but why do you need this?" Jackie asked.

"You'll find out later. Meet you guys at the car in a few, okay?"

"Alright. Bye." Jackie replied right before Jessica hung up.

Faith watched her friend while taking a sip of her Coke, confusion shining clearly in her eyes. Deciding to ask what was on her mind, "What was that about?"

After taking a sip of he drink, Jessica answered, "We're going to give the potentials some real training."

Knowing they had sometime to spare before Dawn and Jackie had to be back, so Jessica went into detail about what she had in mind for training. Faith added her own ideas and soon enough they had a plan. A knock at the glass window broke the two slayers out of their conversation. Jackie and Dawn stood outside the coffee shop window holding up two bags, waving.

"I guess it's time to head back." Jessica said as she made her way out of the coffee shop followed by Faith.

"Yeah. Now it's time to face the wrath of Commander Buffy." Faith added sarcastically. Jessica winced as she thought about the repercussions of their little vacation away from the safe house. Jessica couldn't stop the thoughts on what was going to happen when they got back to the Summers' residence.


	4. Repercussions

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait been on a 'Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift' high. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4: Repercussions

Jessica wasn't exactly thrilled about going back to the house, but it was unavoidable. No one made a move to get out of the car, they just sat in the car looking up at the Summers' house. The two slayers shared a look before getting out of the car leaving the teens in the back.

Jackie turned to face Dawn asking, "Well, it was nice while it lasted, right? Your sister's not going to kill us... is she?"

"Umm... No, of course not..." Dawn replied not really convincing herself. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Dawn exited the car followed by a reluctant Jackie.

"Let's get this over with, then we'll work on the knives." Faith stated walking up the driveway behind the two teens. Jessica nodded in agreement, while looking at the living room window. Well, what was left of the living room window. A shadowed figure was pacing back and forth behind the boarded up window and Jessica had a suspicion of who it was. Dawn glanced back at everyone as she slowly opened the front door and walked in, once again being tailed by Jackie.

"What did you think you were doing?" Buffy yelled when she spotted Dawn and Jackie.

Letting out an annoyed sigh Jessica passed Faith, who was hovering by the door, and went inside the house. Buffy was standing in the living room archway going on about leaving the house without permission, disobeying her authority, and the stupidity of their actions. If Jessica had been anyone else she probably would be intimidated by Buffy, who was glaring down at the girls with her hands on her hips. Deciding to end Buffy's little tirade, Jessica interrupted calmly, "Did you read the note?"

"Yes, but does not give you the right to leave the house without telling me. And with a potential and my little sister! Something could've happened!" Buffy said angrily, switching her gaze to the newest slayer.

Faith joined in on the conversation, "B, what did you think was going to happen? The teens getting attacked at the mall in broad daylight. And when did Jay and I have to tell you when we leave?"

"This little _adventure_ of yours was irresponsible. An apocalyptic battle is about to take place where we are going to be fighting to save _the world_ and you both leave to go _have fun_." Buffy went on ranting.

"Nothing happened! Can't you lighten up for once! GOD, you talk and talk about saving the world you don't see what's happening right in front of you!" Dawn yelled before darting upstairs to her room. The pictures that hung on the wall shook with the sheer force of Dawn's door slamming shut. Buffy sent a deadly glare that could have possibly frozen hell before darting up the stairs to have a sister-to-sister chat. The remaining Scoobies, that were scattered around the living room, all glanced at each other in slight shock, but Jessica had a feeling that they were slightly used to these sort of out bursts.

"Don't take what Buffy said personally. She's just-" the red-headed witch tried to apologize, but was interrupted.

"I didn't." Jessica stated before walking out of the house, heading straight to the trunk of her car. Everyone in the Summers' house was way too high strung, especially Buffy. Although that bleached blonde, soul bearing vampire, Spike, seemed to be a lot more laid back than the rest of the residents. Shifting through the bags within the trunk Jessica thought about why Buffy was high strung, she could partially understand why, but still.

Inside the house, Jackie was standing near the stairwell glancing back and forth between Faith and the Scoobies, looking very lost in her current surroundings. Willow noticing Jackie's lost look mentioned, "All the potentials are out back training."

"You should probably go join them before Buffy comes back." Anya stated from her seat on the couch. "Wouldn't want to get her madder than she already is."

Before anyone could scold Anya at her last remark, no matter how true it was, Jackie was out the backdoor. Faith leant against the front door watching the Scoobies before turning her gaze out the side window of the door. She watched Jessica pull out all the bags and place them carefully on the lawn. Knowing that her friend was going to start on the potentials weapons to clear her mind of the distance yelling coming from the oldest slayer.

All the Scoobies winced at the plainly heard yell coming from Dawn, "Leave me alone, _Slayer_."

Soon after that Buffy appeared coming down the stairs. She didn't say a word to anyone and no one had the time to say anything because Buffy was out the front door. Faith barely had time to get out of the way so the door wouldn't hit her. Glancing back at the Scoobies, she said, "Well at least the duty of being a slayer isn't getting to her."

Xander opened his mouth to say something, but Faith already disappeared out the front door to join Jessica.

---

Curled up in a chair by the window the youngest Summers girl sat. Tears trailing down her cheeks, she hated this. Hating the constant feeling of being so miserable. It was times like this that she wished that the apocalypse would happen already and just kill everyone, especially her. Feeling the cool glass of the window against her forehead Dawn sighed. She watched Buffy stalk out of the house passing angrily by Jessica and continuing down the sidewalk. The two slayers didn't say anything to each other and for that Dawn was glad. These fights with Buffy seemed to becoming so frequent, every tiny thing just seemed to set Buffy off.

_At least she knows I'm here when she's mad at me. _Dawn thought to herself getting up from the chair and settling herself down on her bed. Sometimes she felt like Buffy didn't even know she was alive much less in the house. It was all about the potentials. Training, patrolling, and everything else. She was just the research assistant for the Slayer... well, Slayers now. Flipping onto her back Dawn stared up at the ceiling. Nothing felt like it matter anymore. She was there, taking up space. No one understood her. They tried, but they never could get it. Displaced from the world and lost within her thoughts, nothing felt right anymore.

---

Jessica and Faith were unusually quiet as they worked on the potentials' weapons. They begun unwrapping each regular combat knife of it's string-like material grip and replacing it with hand wrapped black leather. Soon the two slayers were talking as they worked. They talked about everything and anything that came to mind like the up coming patrol that Buffy was issuing with the potentials. It only took a few hours to finish all the knives. They would've been done sooner, but after they wrapped all the knives Faith came up with the idea of how they could personalize them. They took a small needle and heated the tip before engraving the initials of all the potentials slayers into the metal tip slightly above where the leather wrapping started.

"Okay. That's all of them. Damn, that's a lot of knives." Faith stated as she looked at all the knives spread out in between them. Jessica nodded smirking as she set up for the spell to allow the knives the ability to dust vampires. Faith had manage to scrounge up a big pot from the kitchen so it would be easier to cast the spell on all the knives at the same time instead of one at a time.

"So how's this gonna work?" Faith questioned leaning back on her palms watching Jessica pour in three bottles of holy water that they 'borrowed' from Buffy weapon's chest and half of the bottle of myrrh oil.

"Just watch and be quiet." was the reply Faith received. Lighting the orange and yellow candles that were placed next to the pot with her trusty lighter, Jessica begun the spell.

"Goddess Sol bless," dropping the two sun stones in the pot, "and decree that sun shall shine forever within the mixture of light."

Jessica picked up the cross with one hand and pour wax from both candles on it. Before slowly dropping the wax covered cross in the pot Jessica added, "So wish it, shall it be done."

Faith watched with growing wide eyes as the liquid within the pot turned almost blindly bright making her have to squint her eyes until it died down. Jessica not being fazed by the little light show scooped some of the liquid up with a cup and started pouring a little on each one of the knives. Each knife that was hit with the liquid glowed for a moment before turning back to normal. After finishing with all the knives Jessica stood up taking the pot with her.

"That's it?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. Disappointed?"

"A little, but hey if it works." Faith replied following Jessica into the house. Pouring the left over liquid down the kitchen sink before heading back outside to gather the weapons.

"So are we gonna give the potentials' their weapons at the patrol tonight?" Faith questioned placing all the knives in a small, empty gym bag Jessica had stashed in her trunk.

"Yeah." Jessica replied closing the trunk and not a moment to soon. Buffy walked passed the two slayers and headed inside. Already the sun was setting, patrol would begin soon.

"Well, this ought to be a fun night." Faith stated sarcastically disappearing within the house. Jessica sighed glancing up at the sky.

"I knew I should've bought some cigarettes today." she muttered before trailing after her friend thinking about the up coming patrol. From Buffy's reaction today Jessica had no doubt that she would flip over this sudden _intrusion_ into her methods of training the potentials. "It's gonna be a long ass night."

**A/N:** Review. Let me know what you think and everything.


	5. War in the Graveyard

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. It'll take awhile for the next chapter. Having some writer's block concerning this story.

Chapter 5: War in the Graveyard

The moment Jessica's black chunky heeled boots touched the ground of the graveyard she felt at ease. Too bad she couldn't say the same for the potentials, they seemed to become more paranoid, glancing around at every single noise. Catching Faith's attention Jessica knew she noticed the tenseness in the potentials, which would probably explain why Faith was smirking, although she was trying to hide it just not very successfully. Walking to a clearing within the graveyard, every graveyard in Sunnydale had a clearing like this. It was for those dead bodies that kept showing up because of vampires or demons.

"Okay," Buffy stated suddenly, scaring most of the potentials causing them to jump. Jessica shook her head slightly as Faith ducked her head hiding a full blown grin. "Tonight's training session will be on attack strategies."

The blonde slayer went on talking about what the lesson would be on and how it would be held. Jessica looked down at the ground when Faith sent a sideways glance at her, seeing that the youngest slayer wasn't going to say anything to interrupt _commander _Buffy. Faith couldn't blame her, every time Buffy and Jessica were in a room together there always seemed to be a fight. Deciding that this little speech that Buffy was giving had to stop, Faith said, "I have a different idea for training... Well actually it was Jess's idea."

"Really now..." Buffy said unenthusiastically as Faith walked to the front of the pack dragging Jessica along with her. Buffy watch suspiciously as Faith opened an gym bag pulling out a white plastic bag throwing it at the potentials. Kennedy manage to catch it as the rest of the potentials took a slight step back.

"They're just bracelets." Kennedy stated in a questioning tone pulling out a blue bracelet and a red one.

"Yes. You guys are gonna play a game-" Faith started before Jessica interrupted.

"War, to be exact."

"See we really don't wanna deal with you wannabes so you are gonna kill each other." Faith stated easily and bluntly scaring some of the potentials. Wide, frighten eyes gazed back at the slayers and soulful vampire.

Before Buffy started to get on Faith's case about what she said, Jessica took charge to explain what Faith tried to, which she failed horribly at. Faith never was good at telling the exact details. "See what the plan is, your goin' to be split into groups. One group will be red, the other blue. You can travel anywhere you want as long as you stay within the graveyard. You'll be fightin' each other with weapons. Now, I don't want anyone to turn up dead or severely injured so be careful, but you need to keep in mind that should this be real, like your fightin' for your lives. If you can't fight properly, and I'm using this term very loosely, the main thing you need to know is that you need to keep your enemy as far away as possible. If they can touch you, they _can_ kill you."

"How will we know that the other person is dead?" Vi asked.

"When you position your weapon in a spot where it is fatal you say 'your dead'. Simple. Now remember you will be using real weapons so don't stab each other. When your dead you come back here and wait until the game is over. Got it?" Jessica explained. The potentials all glanced at each other, some smiling, some not.

"But you said we would have weapons, we don't." Kennedy stated. Jessica sent a look over to Faith, who opened up the gym bag pulling out a knife. While she was handing the correct knives to the correct girls, Jessica spilt the girls into group. Well she elected Kennedy to command the blue team and Rhona for the red team, then allowed them to pick their team members.

Figuring she did all she could Jessica took a seat on one of the many tombstones surrounding the clearing and lit up a cigarette, mentally cursing that this was her last pack. Buffy stood a few feet away, arms crossed watching Faith pass out the remaining knives with an unhappy look plastered on her face. _Yep. I knew this wasn't going to end well._ Jessica mused taking a long, hard drag.

Feeling Spike's presence behind her, close enough to almost be touching. His hand reached out taking the cigarette from Jessica before saying, " Didn't anyone tell you, pet, smoking can kill."

"Yeah. Well, by the way things are goin' it really doesn't matter." she replied. Jessica could feel the vibrations coming from Spike as he chuckled.

"Right you are, luv. Stepping on toes." the bleach blonde vampire said. Jessica shot him a look, snatching her cigarette back. She knew what he was talking about, but didn't really want to go into it.

"Don't remind me." she muttered taking a long drag. Cool grey eyes watched the potentials as they fawned over their new weapons. When all the weapons were handed out and the teams were decided they all turned to face Jessica.

Raising an eyebrow, she simply said, "What are you waiting for?"

The potentials turned to each other sharing a common confused look before setting their attention back on Jessica. Sighing she pointed out towards the woods that surrounded the end of the small clearing, the entire graveyard was fenced in so Jessica didn't have to worry about having some of the potentials wonder out of the graveyard. The potentials got the hint and quickly headed into the woods, when they were out of sight Jessica nodded towards Faith, who smirked and yelled, "FIGHT!"

A sudden, loud commotion emitted from the woods causing Jessica and Faith to share an amused look. They didn't think the potentials would actually get into the game, but it seemed that they needed to release some anger. What would be a better way than this. Jessica stood up stretching, feeling the night breeze against her skin. It was nice, soothing even, but that feeling was quickly shattered by Buffy.

"What was that!" Buffy exclaimed, tapping her fingertips against her crossed arms. Jessica ran a hand through her hair sighing. She knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, but preferably she wanted it to be later.

"What?" Jessica asked quietly, mentally preparing for the rant that was about to happen.

"What! That!" the blonde haired slayer started, pointing to the woods. "Why would you... I mean how did... Do you like taking over my authority?"

"No."

"Then why is it you are always questioning me or doing things without my permission." Buffy continued ranting, while Jessica just stood there calmly waiting for the slayer to finish. Buffy went on about how Jessica didn't follow any of the rules.

When Jessica was sure Buffy was finished she said, "Look, I'm not going to apologize for what I just did with the potentials, and about this morning's excursion, Dawn and Jackie wanted to come along."

Buffy went to open her mouth, but Jessica continued on. "Let's get something straight. I don't like being a leader. I believe people should have a choice about what they are doing and not just blindly follow someone. But I am a fighter. It's in my blood. You can act all high and mighty as you want, I don't care, but realize that there are two other Slayers here to help. So stop bitchin' about all the responsibility you have. You want help ask, it's as easy as that."

Silence followed Jessica's calm speech. Buffy was shocked, to say the least, her mouth was hanging a little bit opened. No one had ever spoken to her like that in a long time. Jessica turned and began to walk away, but hesitated. Turning back to face Buffy, she added, "I'm only here because I'm a Slayer and it's my fight too. That and Angel asked me to. I'll fight with you, but I won't follow you. So don't expect me to. I believe it's best I stay at a motel until the apocalypse comes because obviously if I stay we're gonna keep fighting."

With that said Jessica walked out of the graveyard, not bothering to look back. When the youngest slayer was out of sight, Faith turned and glared at Buffy. Trying to keep her anger in check, she asked, "What is your problem, B? All she was tryin' to do was help. No offense to you, but the way your training the wannabes is not really gonna help them in a fight. Lecturing them can only do so much. The method she was using actually allowed them to figure out how they can fight. What works for them and everything."

Buffy sighed. She knew she was being a bitch to the youngest slayer. Running her hands over her face, through her blonde hair trying to figure out what to do. Palms rested against her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Pulling her hands away, hazel eyes swept across the graveyard. Potentials sat near the gravestones waiting for a team to win, leaves decorated most of their bodies, scratches from branches lined their arms, but overall they seemed to be enjoying it. Confusion was sparked in those hazel eyes as Buffy glanced around.

"Faith, where's Spike?"

**A/N:** Review. Tell me what you think. Also if you have any ideas for future chapters or anything, it would be appreciated. Might help me with my writer's block.


	6. The Apartment

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. This chapter would've been up sooner, but as luck would have it my computer wouldn't bring up the internet. Go figure. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Also, thanks for all of the reviews.

Chapter 6: The Apartment

The night air was silent only to be broken by the continual thump of Jessica's boots hitting the sidewalk. Slender fingers tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear as she walked back towards the Summers' house. It didn't take long for the slayer to pass the Summers' neighboring house and walk up the driveway.

"Your back already?" Dawn questioned from her seat on the porch. Jessica sent a small smile toward Dawn before taking a seat next to the slightly younger girl.

"Yeah. Had a small... disagreement with your sister." Jessica answered. Dawn gave a knowing nod, she notice how her sister acted around the new slayer.

"Don't worry. Everyone does at one point or another. Welcome to the gang." Dawn stated trying to lighten up the conversation.

Jessica let out a small, soft laugh. "So, I'm part of the gang now?"

"Yep." Dawn answered smiling, but the smile quickly dissipated at the look on Jessica's face. "What happened?"

Jessica wrapped a comforting arm around Dawn's shoulders before replying, "I think it'll be best if I stay at a motel-"

"What? You can't." Dawn exclaimed jumping up from her seat. Jessica watched sadly as Dawn paced back and forth in front of her. "Why does Buffy do this?!"

"Oh, Dawn. This isn't Buffy's fault. Don't be so hard on her. I mean she's had to deal with the potential slayers and the First all this time by herself. Me and Faith only just showed up. Buffy has a lot to deal with at the moment. I think all of us do, some just have different ways of dealing with it." Jessica tried to explain in a soft tone. Dawn sighed heavily taking a seat again.

"Do you have to go? You're the only one who's paid attention to me since..." the young Summers girl trailed off.

"You and Jackie seem to become friends. Me moving will be better for everyone. Plus I'm not really cut out to be surrounded by such a large group of people, and having to share a bathroom with a 'mess of female types', to quote Faith." Jessica said. Dawn sighed again, but ultimately accepted the Slayer's decision.

"C'mon. Let's head in." Jessica said ushering the younger girl inside the house.

"I'm gonna get some sleep before the others get back." Dawn stated slowly walking up the stairs. Jessica just nodded from the living room archway. Taking a breath, Jessica quickly grabbed her gym bag from beside the couch and headed out of the house. Placing her bag in the trunk of her car, she slid into the driver's seat only to notice Spike was stationed in the passenger side.

"What are you doin' here?" Jessica asked, confusion shining in her cool grey eyes.

"Thought I'd give you some company, luv." Spike answered with his trademark smirk. Jessica didn't know how long she sat there locking gazes with Spike, but a cough from the newly souled vampire brought her out of her thoughts. Quickly starting the car, Jessica kept her attention on the road trying to keep her thoughts from returning to Spike.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Spike asked breaking the silence. Glancing around the area, Jessica shook her head.

"Not really. Just got here, you know." Jessica answered. Spike smirked once again, but decided to help.

"There's a motel up the road, but it costs-" Spike started, but was interrupted by Jessica quickly doing a U-turn letting out a laugh. Spike cursed as hot embers fell from his cigarette into his dark, jean clad lap.

"Oi! Watch it!" he yelled, brushing off the embers in a alight frenzy. Once the embers were gone he turned giving Jessica a look. "What the hell was that for?"

Jessica didn't bother to answer as she parked the car in front of a rather nice apartment building. Before Spike could ask another question Jessica hopped out of the car, calling out a rather young man piling boxes into the back of a truck.

"Hey! Excuse me, but are you moving out?" Jessica questioned, jogging over to the man. She helped him load a rather hefty box into the back of the pickup truck.

"Nah..." the man started wiping his brow, trying to catch his breath. "I own this building. One of the tenets died a couple days ago. I'm clearing out the room, giving all this stuff her family didn't claim to charity. Why?"

"This is gonna sound weird, but I just moved here and have no place to stay. I was hoping I could rent an apartment. I have enough cash on me for about a month's rent." Jessica explained with a hopeful look that she hoped the guy would fall for. The landlord hesitated for a moment, thinking the proposition over glancing from Jessica to Spike, who still sat in the car watching.

"Well, I'm heading back to L.A. in the morning, and I really do need another tenet to fill the spot. People around here have the tendency to disappear or end up dead. If you have the cash, you and your boyfriend can move in tonight." the landlord stated leaning on the truck.

Jessica's eyes went wide in disbelief, she stuttered, "He ain't my boyfriend."

The guy just gave Jessica look clearing not believing her. Jessica didn't know why that statement got under her skin, but it did. Digging into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a roll of money, handing it to the landlord. She watched silently as he counted the money still upset over the earlier statement.

"Here's the keys. The apartment is D4. Have fun with your _not_ boyfriend." the landlord said with a smirk. Jessica shot him a look, but didn't bother to comment. Walking back to the car she grabbed the gym bag from the trunk before heading off towards the apartment doors. She didn't bother to slow in her stride when she heard a car door open and close followed by the sounds of boots hitting the concrete catching up to her.

"So, this is your great plan, luv. Rent an apartment to hide out from Buffy." Spike spoke holding open the door for her.

"I'm not hiding." Jessica stated with conviction, passing Spike and began to walk up the stairs. "I'm merely avoiding unnecessary conflict with Buffy."

Jessica could practically hear Spike's eye roll and for some reason it managed to get under her skin. Deciding to just try to ignore the entire presence of Spike and focus on the task at hand, to find the apartment room. The walk up to the third floor was quiet, but when Jessica spotted the correct door she let out a little laugh of excitement. Spike watched on slightly amused laced with his usual look of boredom as the young slayer quickly opened the door.

"Come in." Jessica stated without hesitation, not even breaking her stride. Dumping the gym bag on the nearest table, which turned out to be the only table, Jessica explored the apartment while Spike shut the front door behind him. The apartment was sparsely decorated, white walls, white ceiling, very bare. It just screamed the basic standard apartment within Sunnydale. Of course, it had all the basic necessities.

"This'll do." Jessica stated, mostly to herself seeing how Spike was lounging on the couch, not paying any attention to what the slayer was saying.

Noticing Spike's indifference Jessica turned to her rather large gym bag. A few moments slowly ticked by in silence before Jessica spoke, "So, why did you come?"

Even though Spike knew what she was talking about he wanted to be difficult. "Come where, pet?"

Letting out a small scoff as she placed her laptop on the table, Jessica turned her attention to Spike. "Here. Why'd you follow me from the graveyard, then come here?"

"Someone had to make sure none of those bloody Bringers didn't attack you."

Jessica didn't know what made her angrier, the fact that he was lying or that he believed she couldn't take care of herself.

"So, is that why you came? Because Buffy told you to watch me. What the-"

"Whoa, hold it, pet." Spike started, getting up from his seat to grip the slayer's upper arms gently to get her attention. It worked. "No one told me to do anything."

Letting go of his grip on Jessica he took a seat again. He looked up at Jessica's slightly confused face, locks of black hair falling in her alabaster face, lips slightly parted as she tried to register what Spike said. _Cute._ he thought with a smirk. Deciding to help her out a bit, he added, "Just needed to get away."

The corner of Jessica's lips upturned into a small smile. Glancing back at the gym bag she figured she could unpack later. Taking a seat next to the bleach blonde vampire she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and her lighter, offering Spike the second to last cigarette. Lighting up her own cigarette, mentally cursing the empty pack. Spike leaned in close to Jessica, cigarette loosely dangling from his lips, gazes were locked as Spike expertly touched the tip of his cigarette to the slayer's lit one. Once his cigarette was lit he leaned back taking a long drag savoring the intoxication.

Spike was fully aware of Jessica's piercing grey eyes watching him curiously as she took small drags from her own cigarette. Glancing over to the slayer, he asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Jessica quickly answered turning her gaze away from Spike. She fingered her lighter, tracing the design over and over. Checking her watch she stood up.

"C'mon. I should get ya back before sunrise." Jessica stated grabbing her keys off of the table. Spike was following right behind her as the slayer walked to the door, turning off the lights she could feel Spike slightly cooler hand being placed over hers.

"I could always stay here, luv." the vampire whispered hotly. For a moment Jessica fell for that dark charm of his, but she quickly got a reign on her emotions.

"Don't think that's such a good idea. Plus what kinda person would I be if I kept you away from the Summers' house. Your such a influence on the potentials." she replied, turning to face Spike with a smirk on her face.

Spike quirked a smile removing his hand from Jessica's, replying almost in a playful manner, "Hopefully the apocalypse comes soon because I don't think I could take one more night under that roof filled to the brim with teeny bopper twits."

Jessica laughed softly opening the apartment door, and stepping out into the hallway with Spike following. The walk to the car was silent, but comfortable. With a press of a button the car automatically unlocked allowing the vampire and slayer to slide into the vehicle. The sound of footsteps hitting the pavement caused Jessica to stop, hand on the door handle. Casting a glance over at the platinum blonde vampire Jessica paused at the car, straining her ears to listen to the fallen footsteps.

"Duck!" Spike ordered. Jessica did what he said without a second thought. A knife hurled through the air where her head once was, passed Spike and landed with a clang on the pavement. Slender fingers wrapped around the handle of her ever trusted knife as Jessica pulled it out and in one swift turn, embedded it into a Bringer's lower stomach. Five Bringers were closing in around the car brandishing knives intent on killing the Slayer.

"Well, this just tops my day." Jessica muttered to herself, twirling the knife in her hand. Spike spared a glance in her direction, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips, before throwing a punch at the nearest Bringer. Three Bringers quickly surrounded Jessica as the other two attacked Spike. Blocking two attacks from the Bringers Jessica wasn't prepared for the third Bringer to tackle her against the car. Faintly she heard her knife clatter to the ground as she struggled to catch her breath. Grabbing the front of the Bringer's robes Jessica flipped him on top of the car. Stabbing him with his own traditional knife and letting him roll off of the car.

With one Bringer out of the way Jessica was now focusing on the others. Ducking an attack from the other Bringers she delivered a blow to their stomachs before picking up her knife before she could straighten her back an arm wrapped around her neck cutting off needed oxygen. Grabbing the offending arm, while blocking the Bringer's knife as he tried to stab her. Knocking the hand holding the knife away gave Jessica the chance to elbow her attacker in the stomach, twisting the arm wrapped around her neck a loud cracking sound was heard. Delivering a swift kick to the chest of the other Bringer sending him flying a couple feet away.

A snap of the knee followed the powerful kick from the Slayer, the Bringer in her possession crumbled down giving Jessica the advantage. The blade gleamed in the streetlights before being embedded in the Bringer's heart. Hearing the soft, almost inaudible footfalls of the last approaching Bringer, Jessica yanked out her knife and let it soar through the air. Shortly after a thump could be heard. Standing up Jessica glanced over to see how Spike was fairing, he was delivering the final blow with a knife to the heart.

"Well, that was fun." Spike said lighting up a cigarette. Jessica quirked a smile, pulled out her knife from the Bringer wiping off the blood with it's blue robes.

"Yeah, prefect way to top off my day." Jessica added sheathing her relatively clean knife. Eyes swept the parking lot in disinterest, saying, "I think we should get you back to commander Buffy before she thinks I'm planning a mutiny."

Spike went to reply, but nothing came to mind to ease Jessica's thought of Buffy. It wasn't that she was wrong about the oldest Slayer, a little off, but not totally wrong. Sliding into the passenger's seat Spike had a chance to look at the newest Slayer as she started the car. Feeling he should at the _very least_ say something..._anything_... Mentally cursing his newly acquired sou, he said, "Everything is going to be fine, luv."

Jessica glanced over for a moment before adding, "I hope your right."


End file.
